


Waiting For You [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (like almost-unsympathetic logan), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I Swear That Logan Is A Good Boy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder Threat, Restraints, Violence, Whump, let me know if I missed anything, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 25; Cult AU] Logan does something drastic.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Waiting For You [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 25: I Think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks [Blurred Vision]

_ October 22nd. 3:11 am.  _

Janus screamed behind his gag. 

As he had the last hour, Bates ignored him. He grabbed Logan by his shirt collar just to smash his fist into Logan’s chin. Logan cried out, Janus’ heart lurching, and crumpled on the stone. Janus raged against his shackles, and they clanged and banged, only succeeding in rubbing Janus’ wrists raw. 

The glasses that had clattered to the ground at the first hit crunched under Bates’ shoe. Logan watched with crinkled, wet eyes, blood dripping down his nose. 

Bates crouched and tipped up Logan’s head. He smiled. “Who do you belong to?”

“Myself.” 

Surprise crossed his face, eyes wide and eyebrows raised, before he sighed and shook his head. Any emotion but disappointment slipped behind a wall. “Do you see what you’re doing to him, Janus? Why do you constantly-”

“He’s not doing this, you are!” Logan yelled. 

Janus flinched. Bates stared at him, and chuckled. “My, back to square one, are we? Why is it always  _ Janus _ who brings these things out of you?” Bates rose and pointed to Logan, meeting Janus’ eyes. “Look at him, right back to how he was when he first joined us, all this progress lost. Do you know how much  _ pain _ he’ll have to go through to get back on the right track? They’ll  _ all _ have to go through?”

“You won’t find the others.” Logan spat blood on the ground and pushed himself to his knees. “I was a distraction. They’re halfway to the States, you’ll never catch up.” 

Bates kicked Logan hard in the chest. He yelped and collapsed, groaning. Magnificent bruises bloomed all over his skin. 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Bates laughed. 

Janus’ heart slammed. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t stop struggling, willing and praying and  _ screaming _ for the chains to come off so he could tear across the room and rip Bates apart. He’d give his life to get Logan out of here. 

“I think everyone’s stupid,” Logan said coldly. 

“Oh? Even Janus?” Bates smiled. “Do you blame Janus and his stupidity for you ending up here?” 

His furious, pained glare slid over to Janus. His eyes hardened. “Yes.” 

Janus’ heart sunk. Tears pricked his eyes and slid over his cheeks. 

Bates stared at him with crinkled eyebrows, examining for any sign of falsehood or uncertainty. There was none. 

“Well, then.” He folded his hands behind him. “Maybe I should leave you two in here and come back in the morning to see what you’ve left me with.” 

A little grin spread over Logan’s face. “Really?” 

He chuckled. “Yes. It sounds fun. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

He thumped up the steps and slammed the door behind him, the lock creaking. Logan trembled as he pushed himself to his feet. Janus squeezed his eyes shut and stopped struggling. 

“We stayed behind for you.” 

He padded closer. 

“We could have been weeks away by now. We could be  _ safe _ .”

Logan’s fist slammed into the wall next to Janus’ head, and Janus screamed. 

“But we were waiting for  _ you _ to get out! We were protecting you!” 

Janus gasped as Logan dropped into his lap. Logan cupped his face, leaned in, and whispered, “He’s listening.” 

He nodded over his shoulder. Janus’ eyes trailed to the door. Under the crack, a shadow. 

Janus nodded shakily, breathing staggered. Logan nuzzled into him for a moment, then they continued, never making contact but performing the best they could. They doubted Bates would be able to tell with how fucked up they both already looked. 

When the footsteps finally left, Logan collapsed against Janus’ chest, gripping onto him tightly. He pulled Janus’ gag away. 

“I’m sorry,” Janus gasped. 

Logan put his hand over Janus’ mouth. He kissed Janus’ cheek. “What’s the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Two things, first I wanted to say sorry for falling behind. I have a few fics written out now though and it's going to get really bad and then pretty great, all today. I don't how much more writing I have in me today but I'm feeling alright so I guess we'll see. I hope I can catch up. I think I can. 
> 
> Second, while this isn't something I'm going to do even in the next month (so I'm really not sure when it'll happen), sometime in the future I'm going to be going through all these fics and doing a major edit to turn it into one chaptered fic. It shouldn't change too much, just a little fleshed out with better writing. As of now, all of these have been first drafts with not so much of a proofreading, and I'm pretty excited thinking about all I can do with it. I think it makes the foundation for a really great story. So if you're interested on staying updated on that, go follow me at abused-sides on Tumblr. Just heed the tws, please. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and support. You guys are great. Love you.


End file.
